Khârn the Betrayer
Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 5-B, likely far higher. 6-A with his Plasma Pistol Name: Kharn the Betrayer Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: 10,000+ years old Classification: Chaos Space Marine Aspiring Champion, Khorne Berserker Champion, Captain of the World Eaters Legion's eighth company Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, agility, dexterity, endurance, stamina and durability, Enhanced Senses, Low-light vision (Can fight in complete darkness), able to nullify magic, psychic powers, Reality Warping, as well as projectiles thanks to Khorne's Collar, Regeneration (low-mid), Immortality (Types 1 and Low 4), Strong resistance to toxins and disease, Can survive in the vacuum of space, Extreme resistance to heat and radiation, Has several backup organs should his regular ones fail, Basically all the abilities of a normal Space Marine and then some, Attacks from Gorechild ignore conventional and magical defenses, Can always be brought back from the dead by Khorne's will, His plasma pistol fires supercharged blasts of plasma which burn hotter than the core of a star. Attack Potency: At least Small Planet level (Was able to kill a Lord of Change when hunting for Azrael, and said Lord of Change would have been far more powerful than a daemon such as Velthinar, who could do this, His axe, Gorechild, was wielded by Angron before it was discarded. Used Gorechild to consume the soul of a Greater Daemon of Slaanesh. Sliced through the hull of an Emperor Class Warship, which is a heavily armored, multi-kilometer long warship. Azrael, Chapter Master of the Dark Angels and one of the most skilled Space Marines to ever live, was absolutely demolished by Kharn in combat.), likely far higher (Is said to have fought against multiple incredibly powerful foes in the Eye of Terror, likely including some Greater Daemons. In the Eye, a Bloodthirster was capable of growing to the size of a solar system by simply willing it, and casually reducing entire planets to space dust with the hilt of its axe.). Continent level with his Plasma Pistol (Fires superheated matter which detonates with force akin to a solar flare, and is designed to do so in rapid succession with incredibly minimal wait time due to its powerful core). Lifting Strength: Class 50+ Striking Strength: At least Class XJ Speed: Subsonic movement speed, FTL reaction and combat speed (Much faster than most other marines, the most highly trained of which are capable of reacting and processing information in under a nanosecond) Durability: At least Small Planet level (Survived numerous blows from Anrgon which killed many other members of his Legion almost instantly, Capable of tanking powers meant to put down Greater Daemons without so much as a scratch), likely far higher (Assuming he has gone up against powerful daemons on his rampages through the Eye of Terror). Blessings and boons from Khorne make him difficult to permanently kill (Can be brought back indefinitely by Khorne's will). Stamina: Massive (Can fight for massive periods of time on planets so cold even regular Space Marines would be killed in moments, burning said planet to the ground), likely limitless (Has been fighting non-stop for thousands of years) Range: Standard melee range. Several meters with Gorechild and shock-waves, several hundred meters with plasma pistol Standard Equipment: * Gorechild: An ancient Chainaxe once wielded by Angron, Primarch of the World Eaters. After the broken weapon was discarded by the Primarch, Kharn enlisted the help of the greatest members of the Dark Mechanicus to restore the weapon to its former glory. Now a hideous, Warp-based daemon weapon, Gorechild tears through flesh, bone, and metal all the same, sucking the souls of its victims and feeding them to the ever ravenous Blood God. * Plasma Pistol: Kharn wields an arcane plasma pistol, a weapon capable of firing superheated matter as hot as a solar flare despite its diminutive size. While its range is relatively limited, its form makes it easy to utilize in close combat, as well. * Blessing of the Blood God: Kharn is the most favoured mortal servant of Khorne, and is accordingly granted protection against witchery by his patron. This favour allows Kharn complete immunity to reality warping, mind control, psychic assaults, magic, etc. If it does not fall under honorable martial combat, Khorne will prevent it, forcing Kharn's enemies to face him on an equal playing field. * Daemonic Power Armor: Kharn wears a suit of daemonic power armor adorned with numerous sigils. Not only does this grant him the immense durability normally supplied by power armor, but the daemonic forces possessing his suit allow him to take even more punishment, often shrugging off hits which should have destroyed his body. Intelligence: 10 millennia of experience in fighting a massive variety of foes throughout the Warhammer 40,000-verse, from the smallest to the largest creatures and war machines. Plus, he has the combat training and knowledge of a space marine captain. Is considered a tactical and combat genius despite his insanity. Weaknesses: Prone to turning on his allies should they fail to keep up/disappoint him Gallery Kharn-bloodied.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Male Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Hax Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Warriors Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5